The Daughter Helen Never Wanted
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: A/U. BABE from First Chapter. Frank and Edna help our babe couple come to grips with a secret from Helen's Past, and the reason Helen Mazur Plum never wanted her daughter. For all those that love Helen and Joe, please don't read, your feelings will get hurt, badly.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Daughter Helen Never Wanted.**_

_**Chapter One.**_

Tension was high among the crew at Rangeman.

Ranger's babe was gone, and no one had heard from her in the past eight hours.

Stephanie and Edna had left, with only a voice mail, asking for patience.

The day started off perfectly.

Our favorite couple woke up entangled with each other. Just like they had been together forever; instead of the past year.

And what a year it had been!

Freeing herself and her love from the weekly demands of dinner at _** Plum Hell Manor**_, life couldn't get any better than this, or so Stephanie thought _**that fateful day.**_

Helen had never accepted the fact _**her daughter**_ would quit the bond's office, only to change careers and become a full time member of Rangeman.

Her mother's shriek every time she saw Stephanie just got to be too much.

Stephanie was exhausted every time she was critiqued for dumping that "fine man, Joseph", for "that man", Carlos Manoso.

The demands of being the daughter Helen was never happy with ended the day she walked out of the house she grew up in.

_**And never went back.**_

Edna and Frank were happy to meet the couple out and about in Trenton once a week for meals. Seeing the ever- present smile on Stephanie's face, and the matching one on Ranger's, told them all they needed to know.

As a matter of fact, Frank and Edna were present when Carlos got down on one knee and asked Stephanie to marry him.

Right in the conference room Ella had decorated for the occasion. Frank had been working part time for Rangeman for the past six months.

Seems like he needed money to fund his own divorce from Helen Mazur Plum. The day was getting closer to him walking out the door, but to Frank, _**timing was everything.**_

Things had ended at a 9.5 on a Richter Scale with Morelli. And still remained turbulent each time they saw each other. The engagement ring on Stephanie's finger certainly didn't help matters.

Morelli couldn't get over the fact that he tried to get Stephanie as his own wife for _**years**_, and it only took Manoso a few weeks of dating to ask his 'cupcake' to marry him. Stephanie agreeing to do so was the _**kick in the balls**_, fueling his rage towards them both.

More and more skips needed hauling in. Stephanie now took her job seriously. Her work in the gym and gun range had everyone giving her the respect she deserved on the street. _**No more bets being placed on her.**_

And Stephanie's wallet was getting fatter and fatter every day that she and her ' _**justice league partners' **_took to the streets of Trenton to bring them back to the court system.

Hector and Manny were her 'partners in crime' as they were known around the halls of Rangeman.

But neither man was able to go with her when she was _**commanded**_ over to her parent's house to get _**the**_ letter that Edna had signed for.

Stephanie just 'assumed' she could slip in and get whatever her Grandma had for her, and "get the hell out," like she told her lover, Carlos.

If Frank would have known was getting ready to happen that day, he would have stayed home and prevented it.

And if Carlos would have known just how much their world was getting ready to tilt, he would have gone with his love.

_**The letter that changed lives forever and a day.**_

_**For our babe couple would never be the same.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**A/N...yes, this is another kick in the ass for Helen and Joe. can't stand either one of them. she's a shrewish, controlling woman that is no mother in my way of thinking.**_

_**Joe is a child molester from the word go...not to mention a child pedophile who should have been arrested for the Tasty Pastry.**_

_**if you have something to say bad or good, SIGN IN...GROW A SET OF BALLS IF YOU ARE GONNA BASH.**_

_**am talking to a certain person...is it YOU?**_

_**Hope you enjoy and stick around for the next chapters. **_

_**AU AU AU...not mine...**_

_**Elaine and her red pen are being heavily used in this new story as well...so is Cindy Lou and Jo Anne...again thanks Ladies.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

_**The Truth Will Set You Free.**_

Edna POV.

From the minute I answered the doorbell and saw the mailman standing there, a knot formed in my stomach.

Helen was peering over my shoulder, and I heard her sucking in a breath when she noticed the return address.

Penderson & Penderson

Family Law Firm

New York, NY.

_**Personal.**_

The word personal let me know it was the news I had been dreading Stephanie ever finding out.

And how it was addressed to _**me and Stephanie.**_

_**My **_signature was required.

Not Helen's.

Closing the door behind me, Helen tried to grab the envelope from my hand, _**"Mother, give me that. If you know what's good for you, you'll give me that envelope NOW."**_

The jig was up as far as I was concerned.

It was time for Helen to pay the price for her actions of the past.

"This is a legal document, Helen. Any chance of destroying it is not going to happen. It's time you faced up to what happened, what _**you let happen **_all those years ago. You can't take that back, no matter what you I am holding in my hand, is proof positive that the truth needs to come out, one way or another," I told my daughter, dodging the hands still trying to get the envelope from me.

"I'll call Stephanie and give her the envelope, _**without your interference. What you did is bad enough , but once she finds out**_, everyone will know that _**you never wanted your own daughter in the first 's that going to do for your mother of the year image here in the Burg? How will you feel then?" **_I had to ask Helen as she stood there, her face red as the fresh tomatoes she got from the market this morning.

Picking up my Rangeman phone, I headed for my bedroom. I was planning on being a rock my granddaughter could lean on.

"Mother, if you give that to Stephanie, you can get out of my house. You are no longer welcome to live here anymore," Helen shouted to me from the bottom of the stairs.

Slamming my bedroom door behind me, I packed my duffel bag that Carlos had given me, knowing trackers were installed in it, the same as on my phone. Time to get the hell out of dodge, so to speak. I had a few thousand dollars saved up from the bingo games, slots winnings as well. I made sure everything was ready to go.

"Stephanie, I need you to pick me up. I will be at the market on the corner," I told my baby girl when she answered the phone. "Sure grandma, I am on the way now," was the answer I heard.

I hit speed dial and got ahold of Frank on his Rangeman phone. Funny how we were all connected by Rangeman dont you think?

"Frank, a letter came for Stephanie and I today, registered. It's the news we had been waiting on, I'm afraid. Stephanie is on her way to get me. Helen threw me out of the house, so you need to have Carlos activate the trackers _**as soon as you get this message,"**_ was what I told my son-in-law.

Little did I know I would never be back.

And by the time Frank got the message I left for him, Stephanie and I would be gone from Trenton for good.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a/n thanks Ms. Elaine once again for agreeing to beta/red pen this story of mine.  
Cindy Lou and Jo Ann, thanks for reading ahead as well. And Ms. Em, what a inspiration you are to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

_**What Does My Future Hold?**_

Helen POV.

I saw my mother leaving the house for the last time. _**"Good Riddance,"**_ I shouted after her. I felt nothing but relief that she was gone.

After years of listening to her talk about viewings and such I thought it was about time to celebrate the fact that she was finally gone. Out of my life for good. But thinking about that, and knowing what _**caused her to leave are two different things altogether.**_

Knowing Frank would be finding out officially of what I had did years ago was something I didn't want to dwell on.

The chickens have come home to roost today, that was for sure.

I sat at the kitchen table with a glass of whatever I pulled out of the pantry. I had kept a bottle of _**something or other**_ behind the olive oil for years now. Tasting the fiery brew slide down my throat, gave me pause to think about what is causing me to take a drink. After all, it is only noon here.

_**Well, I guess it's five o'clock somewhere.**_

That damn letter.

The letter that was going to cause me trouble no matter what I said to defend myself. How on earth was I ever going to explain myself? Only Mother knew what had happened. Sometimes I do think Frank knows, but he has never said a word about it. So I am not sure if he knows for sure.

I know Frank has been working at Rangeman, "that man's" company. The man that has taken Stephanie from where she needs to be.

A wife.

A mother.

_**A Morelli.**_

I had even gone so far as to get the wedding announcements printed up;

Mr. and Mrs. Joseph A. Morelli

some even said

Stephanie Michelle Morelli.

It was always Angie Morelli and I's fondest wish that our children be married. Passing down to our children our own hopes and dreams for them a wonderful future together.

I haven't seen Stephanie since that awful night.

The night she told me she was fed up with me acting like "the Burg was up my ass." She stormed out of here, after talking with Frank and my mother in his den.

With the door closed.

Muffled voices.

I couldn't hear a thing from that room.

And neither could Joseph, who just 'happened' to be over for dinner that night.

Stephanie had 'that man' _**Ranger**_ with her for what I thought was a nice family dinner. Just mother, Frank, myself and Joseph. Stephanie was asked to be here; after all I had gone to the trouble of making some pineapple upside down cake.

It was time for her to grow up and get married.

Or so I thought anyway.

But once again Stephanie came with that Ranger person. I told her in no uncertain terms, that she _**again**_ disappointed me, by bringing over someone _**"who wasn't invited."**_

No one even got a chance to sit at the table after that, except for Joseph and I. Now I don't know what to think anymore.

I can't help but wonder what my future will be like. Once Stephanie realizes I never wanted her to begin with.

That it was _**my mother**_ that basically raised her ever since she was born.

No wonder they have the connection that they do.

I had made the most terrible mistake.

And because of that mistake, I have a daughter I never even wanted in the first place.

_**Why me?**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/ N. hmmmm wonder what's in THAT letter do you? **_

_**Cheeky grin.**_

_**Thank you Elaine, once again. You and your red pen are just wonderful...and you do it all without loss of your sense of humor. Joann and Cindy Lou, thank's for the suggestion for Monday's chapter...build the suspense a while longer. So I am.**_

_**Thanks for the time you are taking to read and leave reviews...the follows on my latest dribble tell me that you won't mind hearing from RANGER on Monday's chapter, right?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

_**Plans In Place.**_

**Ranger POV.**

Once again, I found myself in front of the plaque Steph had given it to me one day after shopping with Mary Lou;

_**Time is the coin of your life.**_

_**It is the only coin you have, and only you can determine how it will be spent.**_

_**Be careful lest you let other people spend it for you.**_

_**Carl Sandburg. **_

It set the mood and I found myself humming a show tune while setting the table fixed for Babe and my dinner. Steph and I had made some changes when she moved in. One of those was that Ella had a night off from cooking for us. Her feelings were hurt when we wanted to change it to twice a week, so therefore a compromise was reached. And the only way babe would agree to it was if I was the one doing the cooking. It was just another way to show her that 'in my own way' meant in every way possible.

I couldn't help but think back on how far Steph and I had come in the past few months, not to mention the past year. I finally manned up and won my girl. And, it being Steph, all I had to do was ask. It was that simple.

Why couldn't I see it? My self imposed rules just shattered the first time I met my babe.

The diner started it all.

I was just the ass who kept it from happening.

**Us.**

Babe and I had wasted too much time to get where we are today.

Living together.

Loving together.

I really had no idea just how much she meant to me until she said 'yes' to our first date. After that, I made a point to call her just to say 'hi.' Oh sure, I covered it up with asking if she needed help with her skips. Anything to hear her voice. Steph saw right thru the ruse, and took it upon herself to call me at different times of the day as well.

Suprising me, Babe wanted to do more with her life than just chase skips. She quit the bond's office after I asked her to 'please' come back to work **with** me.

**Not for me.**

One thing led to another. Which led to babe actually getting into the gym.

And liking it.

It helped that Tank and Hector, her own 'justice league' helped get her started. Along with Manny, those three men of my core team helped bring her out of her dislike for exercise and guns.

I hadn't been afraid of serving my country. I hadn't been afraid of very much of anything.

I _**did**_ become afraid when I thought I had no chance with my babe, at all in my life.

Being involved in Stephanie's world was perfect.

_**NOW.**_

When we first started out, it was hell.

I mean her family.

_**No War.**_

_**No Missions.**_

_**Could have ever prepared me for the drama that dinner .**_

_**The dinner that changed the Plum Family Forever.**_

There could never be enough time in my life to have with Babe.

So, once we started our own 'negotiating' over her moving in, the kicker happened.

_**The family dinner from Hell.**_

That first dinner ended up being the last dinner for us both.

Stephanie and I agreed to go over there, breaking the news of our engagement. It had only been a few weeks after she moved in with me, making my penthouse apartment, **our home.**

Babe and I had been having weekly lunches with Frank and Edna the whole time we had started dating. It was a way to stay connected to those that mattered in her life.

Sometimes we even managed lunch with my parents in Newark. Eventually that led to meeting my whole family.

Throughout this time, Helen had been making demands of babe to come over to a 'family dinner' herself. No one had told Helen about our lunches.

Some things had to remain private after all. Of course that led to Frank and Edna getting to know Tank, Hector and Manny as well. Edna had always treated my men with respect and love. Knowing how important they were to Babe, she agreed to keep her "hands to herself". Of course that didn't mean her talking slowed down any. That wouldn't be Edna, now would it?

Babe and I talked about Morelli being invited as well, better to know the enemy and it's movements. I also had some plans for Edna and Frank that I wanted to talk to them about also.

Walking into the house, it was only Edna at the front door. Hector had told us that Morelli had parked on the street over.

_**Trying to be the sneaky bastard he was.**_

_**Those trackers sure came in handy.**_

Crossing herself before entering, babe gave me a smile and said "ready to face the lion in her den, batman?" I couldn't help but tuck her curl behind her ear, and softly told her, "Always with you, babe."

Frank put a finger to his lips, having us be quiet.

Walking softly to the kitchen, we all heard Helen talking, "Stephanie should be here soon, Joseph. Is everything ready like we talked about? I got the wedding invitations almost addressed. Just pick the date for me, and they will be at the printers in the morning. I can't believe _**girl of mine **_ isn't here yet. I made her pineapple upside down cake. Everything is set. Did you bring the ring to give her? _**If she knows what is good for her, she will be engaged by the end of this meal. After all, I only want the best for you, Joseph.**_"

"I know just how you are feeling, Helen," is what we heard Morelli replying. Continuing on, he told her, "I have the ring and my mom is on standby to get the church and hall when I call her tonight. I can't believe 'cupcake' quit working for Vinnie. I tried to get her to quit that damn bonds office for years. And now I can never find her out in the streets at all. _**I know I can make her see reason tonight.**_ After all, you support us getting married. It's time for her to give me some babies, and become the perfect wife like you are."

Not taking it anymore, Steph threw open the swinging door to the kitchen, never mind it hit the wall.

_**All bets were off, Babe was pissed.**_

"How dare you plan a wedding to _**this child molester? **_It's bad enough it took me years to get over what he did to me. I was stupid enough to take him back, even after I cleared his name. He handcuffed me to the shower rod, let me believe I killed Dickie, _**what the hell is wrong with you two?**_ This is the man that wrote about me on restrooms all over town. You want me to marry a man like that? He's a womanizer, Lord knows the number of STD'S he has passed onto the city of Trenton," Stephanie said. All while pointing a finger at Morelli.

"Get your head out of the Burg's ass Mother, and act like a real mom for a change. I guess that's hard to do, isn't it? Carlos and I aren't staying here. Carry on and you both can enjoy your meal together. _**Sorry to interrupt your family time,"**_ babe said.

Helen finally shrieked to us," Once _**again,**_ Stephanie you have disappointed me. Bringing in a guest _**who wasn't invited. Why**_ is it always about _**you?**_ You need to grow up and do what I expect out of you. Not what you want to do. Sometimes I wonder how on earth you can be my child."

Grabbing my hand, Stephanie motioned for her dad and Grandma to go into his den. It was time for me to share my plan.

Uninterrupted.

If Possible.

"What is it, baby girl?" Edna asked babe.

I spoke up softly. I knew Morelli and Helen would be frothing at the bit, trying to hear what was being said.

"I brought you each a Rangeman cell phone, each have a tracker in them. I am on your speed dial as are Hector, Manny and Tank. I put each of your numbers in as well. Please keep them hidden and safe. For some reason, Helen and Morelli are up to something. And we all know, they can't be trusted. Edna, I brought you a bag, for your own personal use. It is also equipped with a tracker sewn in. Please start using that as well. Your safety is important to both babe and I."

With a nod of their heads, Frank and Edna agreed to what I asked of them. We made plans to meet up soon for lunch. Giving his daughter a hug, Frank told her "I love you Stephanie, you will _**always **_be my baby girl, no matter what."

Giving Edna a hug, and Frank a handshake, I stalked over to the door.

Opening it, there was Helen and Morelli, almost ready to fall into the room.

Evesdropping as usual.

_**Something's never change.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**A/N. **_

_**there you have it.**_

_**The POV from the man in black.**_

_**a/u. Many thanks to Elaine for being available for help and her red pen. Cindy Lou and Joann for reading ahead.**_

_**And Ms. Em, who is the best cheerleader I know, besides one of the best fan fiction authors as well. A dear and treasured friend...as are the ladies I HAVE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO...**_

_**Emelie Martel. you should totally check her out.**_

_**Cindy Lou is our fave reader, her pen name is leah-audreysgramma.**_

_**As well as proudofyoubabe, who is Elaine. **_

_**And of course my Joann, she is got2BaBabeFan.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**_

_**You readers make it all worth the flames I get...I just delete them and carry on. We all can't be happy, especially those that favor Helen and JoMo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**a/n...got things to do tomorrow...so...read on and enjoy a few hours early...**

_**My World Tilted.**_

**Stephanie POV.**

"Carlos, I'm off to get Grandma. She needs me, do you want to come with?" I asked my lover. "Babe, I'm off to sign contracts for the Governor's ball. **Stay Safe**, please. Call me no matter what time you are done. I'll check my phone," was what I heard heading out the door. Hands reached out from behind me, snuggling in our usual elevator pose. The ride down to the garage was stopped on five.

Daddy got on, after an eye roll of course. I couldn't help it if my man and I were touchy feely in front of daddy. It had taken us _**so damn long**_ in the first place to get where we are now.

In love.

And...

Not afraid to show it.

"Daddy, where are you headed to?" I had to ask. I was always wondering what Daddy thought about his life now. He had always been silent at the place where I grew up. I refused to call it home. My home was wherever Carlos was. Besides that, it was a great feeling to know I never had to go back there, to see anyone. Only to walk away, feeling useless.

"Oh, Juniak has a day off, so we are headed to a fishing hole. If you need me, you will have to leave a message, no civilization around for miles," daddy said laughing at me. "Frank you have your Rangeman cell phone, right? It should pick up signals, _**no matter where you are," **_Carlos told daddy.

Exiting the elevator, Daddy left in his new Rangeman SUV. Since he now worked here, even if it was part time, he got a new car. Carlos walked me over to my own 'new' vehicle. I rarely used it. Manny, Hector and I always used their company car, whenever we did get out and about in Trenton. My Boxter was one of a kind, complete with audio and camera's installed. Courtesy of the 'justice league'.

"Babe, I love you. I'm glad you are getting to see your grandma. She loves you almost as much as I do. I'll be waiting for you tonight," Carlos said just before kissing the daylights out of me.

_**Panty Creamer Alert!**_

I felt the heat rising on my face just for thinking what I was thinking. I couldn't help myself. Each time Carlos and I were in a room together, it happened. Enough sexual tension that would take a lifetime to be satisfied.

"I know babe. I feel the same way. Good thing I go commando, right?" Carlos said with a wink and one of his trademark smiles.

After securing my seatbelt for me, I felt his finger tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but close my eyes, feeling his lips on mine once more. Of course I grabbed onto his shirt, not caring about the wrinkles.

Damn.

Once more, I was heading out of the Rangeman garage, damp panties and all. My own self inflicted punishment for teasing my man.

Giving the cameras a finger wave, I headed out to get Grandma.

Wondering _**this time**_ what happened between her and mom.

Their fighting was happening daily. Usually whenever mom started talking about me and Grandma was around. I always could count on Grandma.

It was Grandma that told me stories growing up.

Grandma was living with us ever since I can remember. When I came along, my Grandpa Harry had already died.

Valerie had mom.

I had Grandma and daddy.

Two families living under one roof is how it seemed at times.

And now, Grandma needed me.

As soon as she saw me, Grandma had the door open ready to high tail it out of there. "where to?" I asked her.

"_**Anywhere we can be alone. I have some things to talk to you about, baby girl." Grandma told me.**_

I looked over at her, before pulling out into traffic. I noticed a few things all at once.

Grandma looked disheveled.

Her hair was a mess.

Her eyes looked puffy from crying.

She had her Rangeman bag.

And for some reason...

_**Grandma was clutching an envelope like her life depended on it.**_

"Not Rangeman, baby girl. You got one of those _**safe houses**_ where no one can bother us?" she asked.

"I know just the place, Grandma. So while I'm driving, how about telling me why you have been crying?" I had know for my own peace of mind.

"And what's that envelope you are having a death grip on got to do with Mom kicking you out of the house?" I followed up with.

I saw Grandma from the corner of my eye smooth out the envelope.

_**Something big was in that envelope.**_

_**And it had to do with me.**_

_**The knot in my stomach grew even larger.**_

"How much further do we have to go, baby girl?" Grandma asked me. She had sat back and closed her eyes.

Looking exhausted.

I suddenly realized that Hector and Manny needed to know where I was headed. Those two men were my best friends, just like Mary Lou. Over protective of me, sure.

But still, my best friends.

Hitting speed dial, I hear Manny's voice, "Wifey, where are you and grandma going? Your trackers show you about a mile away from the safe house at Point Pleasant. You need company? Hector and I can be there as soon as this install is done."

"I think Grandma and I need time alone, but can you make sure her apartment is ready to go? Keep the camera and video on,_** please," **_I softly told him.

Grandma by this time had fallen asleep, leaning up against the door...But yet the envelope hadn't left her hands.

"Affirmative," Manny said.

Click.

None of them had taken my phone manners class either.

Touching grandma's shoulder, making her more aware we were there, I walked around and helped her out of the car.

I punched in the code once we were inside and went to make us some tea, while Grandma looked around.

Finding her looking out at the water, I sat our tea down and joined her.

"You know baby girl, your Grandpa and I loved coming here every time he could get off work. The water is real soothing, don't you think? It washes off the sand, and goes back where it came from. Only to come back again," Grandma said.

"Come over here, and let's talk Grandma. I think you have something to show me. Tell me what's on your mind. We have all the time we need, now, I said. Leading her over to the sofa.

Taking my hand, Grandma said, "You're right Stephanie. It's time we had a talk. I just don't know where to start is all. It would be best just to rip the band aid off I think...Let me tell you a story baby girl, and then what's in this envelope will become more clearer to both of us, ok?"

"**I know you will have questions, but you need to just listen. Promise me you won't interrupt."**

With a nod of my head, Grandma started talking.

"I was already living with your mother when Frank was off fighting in Vietnam. Valerie was just a baby, and I was helping your mother raise her the best I could. Helen always had a bond with Valerie, just like my bond is with you.

One day, some young man from your daddy's unit came by the house. He was on a 36 hour leave, and had to go back. Your daddy had sent some letters for Helen and I, Mike was supposed to drop them off, like Frank asked. Asking him inside for coffee and a hot meal, gave Helen something to do, like she was helping Frank by helping his friend. I was on my way to the market for our weekly grocery list. We had rationing of sugar and such back then and I had to make a few stops. When I left, Mike was setting down to a home cooked pot roast meal, and a hot cup of coffee. Well, I got caught up visiting with my friends and such and didn't make it back for a couple of extra hours. I thought Mike would have been long gone by that time. So when I walked into the kitchen, I saw his plate still there. Along with his coffee cup still half filled. The grease from the pot roast was formed, letting me know it had been sitting there for a while. Valerie was crying in her crib, so I went up the stairs to tend to her. Now, her bedroom was right across the hallway from your mom and daddy's. I heard noises from your mom's room, so I opened the door and found your mom and Mike naked as they day they were born, having sex. _**Neither one of them noticed me standing there."**_

Time stopped for me, right then and there. Hearing my mother was with another man,_** not my daddy.**_ I could feel the tears rolling down my face, but through _**my tears, I could see my grandma's tears as well.**_

Continuing on, Grandma just gripped my hand harder, and kept on talking. "Once Helen and Mike noticed me, Mike got dressed in a hurry. Apologizing to no end. He ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. Your mother had no shame about what she had done. I had raised her better than that, Stephanie. To be honest. And faithful. So when Frank was discharged about a month after Mike's visit...she was already pregnant with you. Letting your daddy raise you as his. _**I told Frank what had happened with Mike and Helen the first day he came home.**_ But the surprising thing was; your daddy already knew. Mike had gone to him and confessed the minute he got back to the unit. And Frank after beating the shit out of Mike, finally forgave him. Helen had seduced Mike the minute I left for the market that day. They had a few drinks. She sat on his lap, told him "_**who would ever know?**_"

Grandma's grip on my hand tightened as the words poured out, "I knew. Your daddy knew. And so did Helen. You're Mike's daughter, not Franks. You remind Helen of Mike each time she sees you. Your hair and eyes. I like to think your personality is mine though. _**That is why I was the one that rocked you to sleep. It's why I am your mother, more so than Helen. It's why she treats you so badly. **_Frank and I love you so very much, Stephanie. I tried to raise you the best I could. We both have watched you grow up and become our own _**wonder woman."**_

Patting the envelope, Grandma told me. "I got this in the mail today, it's just for you and I. That's the reason Helen threw me out of the house. This law firm is Mike's law firm. He gave your daddy a card with the name on it. He told Frank that whenever a letter from them came to the house, it would mean that Mike was dead. And you would be hearing from him."

I stood up suddenly.

Not being able to breathe.

Unreal.

_**My World Tilted, and not for the better.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**CONTROL ROOM POV.**_

_**FRANK POV.**_

I had made it back to Rangeman a couple of hours later. Surprised not to see Steph's car in it's usual place. I had gotten a message from Edna asking me to activate the trackers in her bag. Somehow, I knew my baby girl needed me.

Walking onto the control room floor, I heard Edna's voice over the speakers. I noticed it had been about seven hours since I saw Stephanie. Something was going on, and listening into what she was telling Stephanie, I knew Helen's chickens had come home to roost for good.

_**The Plum Family Secret Is Out Now.**_

"Location," I barked out.

"Point Pleasant." Binkie called out after me.

"Ranger's on the way as well, Sir." was what I heard as I bolted thru the stairwell door.

I hit the speed dial button on my phone.

Edna picked up.

"_**Wait for Ranger and I to get there. Do not open that envelope." I told her.**_

Hearing Edna tell me in a quiet voice, "she fainted, Frank." Had me push the gas pedal down even more to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A/N. after numerous corrections back and forth, Elaine said "post it" so here it is. thanks also to Joann and Cindy Lou for their thoughts...

See you on Friday, when everyone is finally together as Stephanie opens the letter up.

And Ms. Em, fist bump indeed.

AU AU AU...and not mine...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

_**My Darling Stephanie.**_

Frank and Carlos walked into the front door at the same time. Each man was on a mission.

To provide comfort and love to the person they loved the most.

Stephanie.

Frank swooped his daughter up in his strong arms, vowing silently to make her world brighter.

Holding her tight in his arms, everyone was able to hear her ask, "How could mom do this to you daddy? I couldn't have a better father than you. Will you still be my dad after all this is over with?"

Frank's heart broke, hearing those words.

Tilting her head up, he never looked away from her blue eyes.

The blue eyes of his best friend.

_**Mike.**_

"Listen to me. _**Mike gave me you.**_ I knew what happened those years ago. Even though your _**mother never wanted You...**_**I** loved you from the minute you were placed in my arms. I would never let you go, ever. You are the _**only reason**_ I kept going in that marriage. And now, with you here and knowing what you do, _**there is no reason to go back to that house, none at all," **_telling Stephanie.

"Babe," the word from Carlos was all Stephanie needed to hear. Once again, both her heroes were here with her. And along with Grandma, she would never be alone again.

Picking up his woman, Carlos snuggled her into his arms, gently sitting down on the couch. Frank and Edna went to the kitchen, on the guise of getting more tea.

Giving them the privacy they so desperately needed.

"Babe, what matters is you. Knowing who your biological father is, has no merit on anything. He gave me you. I love you Stephanie. It took us years to get to be a couple. What happened here is unexpected, but _**together we are stronger,"**_ Carlos told his love.

Stephanie's eyes closed. Burrowing into her man's arms, she fell asleep hearing his Spanish crooning in her ears.

Frank and Edna came back into the room, seeing her sleeping in her lover's arms. Carlos pulled his phone out, and after connecting with Hector put his plans into place.

_**It was time to level the playing field.**_

"Hector, you know what to do. It's time for you, Tank and Manny to execute Plan _**Omega**_. Call me when everything is done."

Looking into Frank and Edna's eyes, he told them what he had planned.

Snapping his phone shut, Ranger the mercenary came out to play. His babe was safe and was with the family she treasured the most.

Looking over at Frank and Edna, he remarked, "Your personal items are being moved as we sit here. My lawyer will be serving restraining orders on Helen and Morelli. Plan _**Omega is to end this nightmare for you three, once and for all.**_

Their movements will be tracked even more. Phone lines will be tapped. _**What is said in this house, cannot be repeated to anybody. My men know and that is all that is needed."**_

Frank replied, "I do need to let Juniak know about Morelli. He and Helen are way too comfortable these days. He is always over at Helen's house."

Ranger nodded his head.

Edna had been silent but finally found her voice, "Thank you for everything Carlos. Frank and I love that baby girl in your arms. But it's your love that will help her the most. I won't say a word, _**until this blows over. But rest assured, the Burg will never be the same, once everyone finds out Helen never wanted her own daughter."**_

Ranger chuckled, "Edna, you never disappoint. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Three three of them sat waiting around the room. Each tried not to glance at the envelope, sitting in the middle of the coffee table. Edna and Frank had prepared a buffet of sorts for when Stephanie woke up. Once again, Ella had left supplies in the kitchen. It wasn't a safe house for nothing.

Softly stirring, blue eyes met brown ones.

Sighing, Stephanie reached up and cupped the face of her man. "I'm gonna be ok, Carlos. What you said about being stronger together is true." Looking around her, she saw her daddy and grandma, watching her. Concern etched in their faces.

"Hey, you two knock it off. I have you both here with me, and with Carlos, _**the four of us can handle anything."**_

Laughter released the tension that had been present.

"So, let's eat baby girl and see what Mike has to say to us," Edna said.

Platters of finger sandwiches.

A little bit of fruit.

And of course, hot green tea.

Hector called during their meal to update the quartet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hell was being raised when Rangeman showed up to move Frank and Edna's personal items out of the Plum house.

Eddie and Juniak personally were the witnesses when divorce papers were served. They stayed around to witness the moving of everything. Junior and Zero represented the movers.

It was also noted that Morelli was there for dinner.

Both were almost red faced when the restraining orders were given to them. Morelli tried to refuse service but when Eddie dropped it, Morelli caught it. And got served that way. Helen didn't know what to say.

Her words were gibberish to them.

They did catch_** "how dare Stephanie treat her own mother and fiancé like this?"**_

Living in denial had always been Helen's specialty.

Helen's shriek of outrage was even louder when Frank's recliner was moved.

But what really set off the "_**why me?"**_ was when the utility companies showed up to cut off Frank's service. Helen now had to pay for the security deposits needed,_** in the name of Helen Mazur.**_

Stephanie, Frank and Edna's cell phones all had new numbers, much to the dismay of Helen and Morelli. Each were punching in the old numbers only to hear, "_**the number you have called has been disconnected. If you feel you have reached this number in error, please hang up and try again."**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Hector also told him that the men were watching the monitors in the largest conference room.

Tank had called in contract workers.

**For every action, there is an equal but opposite reaction.**

_**So, whatever happens to Stephanie and the three most important people in her life, would trickle down to Rangeman.**_

_**Ella was taking this extremely hard. Stephanie had been her 'daughter' for these years, ever since meeting her. And now that she finally was living at Rangeman, Ella had taken it upon herself to show Stephanie just how a mother should act. **_

_**Loving her.**_

_**Listening to her.**_

_**It was Ella that showed Stephanie to decipher 'in my own way' meant the only way Carlos knew how to love.**_

Ella was chafing at the bit to get to the safe house.

But, Luis had calmed her. She was sitting in the front row of the seats available, watching this whole thing play out.

Stephanie sat up straight, it was time to read the letter.

Reaching forward, she met each person's gaze head on.

_**Grandma, the woman who raised her. Stephanie's biggest supporter. Cheerleader.**_

_**Daddy, his ever present love showed through in many different ways. His quiet love for his youngest was always there.**_

_**And**_

_**Carlos, her best friend. Each loved the other with such intensity. Nothing would ever change.**_

_**Finally, she gave the camera's a finger wave. Knowing the people of Rangeman were watching, she told the camera, "I love each and everyone of you."**_

Shaking fingers opened the flap.

Stephanie reached in and pulled out the letter.

A card fell out.

Unfolding the letter, everyone heard Stephanie's intake of breath.

_**"My Darling Stephanie," **_were the words coming from her mouth.

Clearing her throat, Steph continued on, " I have arranged for you to receive this letter upon my death."

Looking at her daddy's face, she noticed it pale. With a nod from Frank, she continued on reading out loud.

_**"Words cannot begin to tell you how I feel about being your biological father, and watching you being raised by my best friend, Frank. I have watched you from afar become the incredible woman that you are today. Your daddy is the best person I know, Frank Plum is everything I always wanted to be. **_

_**A Real Father to You. **_

_**I may have created you, that fateful day, but I am eternally grateful for Frank to allow me to know about you. Through the years we have met, along with Edna and I have been kept abreast of your life. Please know you are always loved by me and your family that is there with you now, as you read this letter.**_

_**I was your daddy's best friend over in 'Nam, and I betrayed his trust in the worst way. But yet, he forgave me. I confessed what had happened between your mother and I, as soon as I got back to my troop.**_

_**Being in a war does something to a man. I had given up hope of ever making it back alive. The time I stopped by your home, it was just to drop off letters to your mother and Edna.**_

_**That was all.**_

_**I had a moment of weakness, which led to your birth. **_

_**Your mother is not entirely to blame. No matter what you are thinking, it took both of us to make you. **_

_**I would like to think your blue eyes came from me. Your love of life is something I have heard about over the years. **_

_**Your forgiveness of others, that is a trait of Frank Plum. Your daddy's love and compassion is something he has instilled in you ever since your birth. **_

_**I only hope it extends to me as well.**_

_**I love you Stephanie. **_

_**You are my biological daughter, and am so very proud of that fact that now you know the truth.**_

_**I have enclosed the card to my personal attorney.**_

_**He is expecting your call, please do not hesitate to have your friend Ranger go with you. You will need the support of him, Edna and your daddy as you undertake your own personal 'mission' that I have left for you.**_

_**Throughout the years, my family and I have accumulated property, holdings and wealth.**_

_**You are the last survivor.**_

_**Take what I am leaving you, knowing it is given freely and with all the love a Father can have for his Daughter.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Mike."**_

Stephanie's voice was shaking as she read the ending of the letter.

Picking up the card, Ranger called Hector to start a search on the law firm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**a/n. hope you enjoyed this chapter...kinda longish but it was time for everything to get said from Mike.**

**thanks as usual to Elaine, Joann and Cindy Lou, you know what for. **

**and to Ms. Em, whose support is neverending.**

_**leave your thoughts, please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

**Reality Sets In.**

Mike's law firm indeed was expecting the call from Stephanie.

Arrangements had been made for the four of them to go over the list of what Mike left his daughter.

Photo albums.

Personal letters from him to Stephanie.

An unbreakable will.

Hector and Manny were going with them, not only as bodyguards. But as friends. Showing the love and support Stephanie needed now, most of all.

Just like she showed the men of Rangeman love and support through out the years.

The 'justice league' convoy made its way to Mike's law firm, in New York City.

Penderson & Penderson was a family law firm. Established in the sixties, and handed down from generation to generation.

James Penderson was under the impression that it would just be family that accompanied Stephanie to the reading of Mike's will.

Surprise was etched on his face when he entered the large conference room. Not only was Steph there with her 'family' but so were Hector and Manny. He took in their guns, plainly visible to his eyes. No wonder his secretary told him it looked like "an invasion" instead of meeting.

Walking directly over to shake Stephanie's hand, James couldn't help but notice Hector's eyes, boring into the back of his head.

Interesting.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Plum. Mike was a valued client, but he was also my best friend in college. I will try to break this down simply for you as we go along. Any questions, feel free to ask," James told her. Noticing her pale face, James called for a light brunch of coffee and fruit.

"Please call me Stephanie or Steph," was what he heard.

Nodding his head in agreement, James introduced himself to everyone present, shaking their hands as well.

Even Hector and Manny.

Never standing on formality, he seated himself across the table from Stephanie and her family. Not at the head of the table, as Ranger was expecting him to do.

Waiting until the refreshments were served to everyone present, James cleared his throat to begin.

"What I am about to read is Mike's _**unbreakable will and trust he left you.**_

Mike thought that Helen would start some trouble over this, so to prevent her from giving grief to you, he left her _**one dollar. **_

For Frank Plum and Edna Mazur, the sum of fifty thousand dollars. Payable in monthly installments to you Edna. Mike knew you liked the slots, so now your social security money can go for other things.

A house in Atlantic City for you to share," Mike handed the title to Frank. Both of their names were on it. _** Frank Plum and Edna Mazur now held their own real estate.**_

Tears were rolling down Stephanie's face. Thanks to Mike for helping her daddy and grandma out.

_**A way out of Trenton for good.**_

For all of them.

Only a couple hours at the most to go back to visit their friends.

Casino's were calling Edna's name.

Grandma would be happy.

Frank even more so would be happy.

He would finally have his own bathroom.

And, most important than that bathroom, his much beloved recliner finally had a home.

**Win-Win.**

Clearing his throat, meeting Stephanie's blue eyes over the table...James leaned forward and said, "...stocks and bonds as well as cash and property, I bequeath to my daughter, Stephanie Michelle Plum, in the total amount of $ 1.5 million dollars. It is hers to do as she sees fit. My personal home and vacation homes are hers as well. I have left photo albums that have been in my family for generations. Personal stocks in companies from around the world. I have been on the board of directors on several companies I feel Stephanie would represent very well. _**I also am the silent partner for Plum Bail Bonds. **_

All employee contract's are negotible at Stephanie's discretion. She can sell it, fire everyone. _**Anything Stephanie wishes to do with whatever I am leaving her, she has free reign to do so."**_

James went on to say that, " it is my greatest wish that Stephanie continue on the board of directors, as I have for many years. I have no doubt that she will be a wonderful addition to the 'mission' I have left her."

Ranger thought about that. He knew Vinnie had a silent partner. Wonder how Lula and Connie would feel knowing they would be _**out of a job pretty damn quick**_. Word on the street was Vinnie needed cash. To replace what he lost at the track and some bad investments. He had taken on a silent partner, unknown to Trenton.

But known now to the folks in this room. And to those listening in, courtsey of Hector and his listening devices.

Oh yeah, karma was indeed a bitch.

Silence.

James buzzed for a light lunch for his guests.

Ordering enough for a small army.

"Appropriate," he thought to himself.

Since his guests were armed to the teeth.

Something Mike had warned him about. Knowing all about Rangeman and the owner, Carlos Manoso. Everyone helped themselves to fresh fruit and sandwiches. Tea was pour by James himself.

Stephanie cleared her throat, "James, I can do what I want with the property and such, right?"

"Anything you wish, Steph," James told her.

"Carlos, how do you feel about owning the bail bonds office? It'll be my gift to you and Tank. I want to include Manny and Hector as well. I have no wish to go back there. Rangeman can keep the high bonds, even more money in your bank account. As far as the low bonds...that is your choice to do them or not," Stephanie said.

Reaching for the pen that James held out to her, Stephanie deeded her shares of Plum Bail Bonds over to Carlos Manoso, Tank Sherman, Manny Ramos and Hector. Looking out for her friends, she made the four men who meant the most to her, new business owners.

"Babe, are you sure? This will change Vinnie's office completely. He also will have to go back to bounty hunting. I can have one of the men run the office; the bonds can come from us instead of Vinnie. If you still want to go get Eula and Mooner, now you can. Without interference from anyone," Carlos told his love.

"I'm sure. You and your men have done so much for me. Accepted me and all my baggage. To me, it's time to pay it forward," Stephanie told him.

"There is really _**no reason at all**_ for me to ever live in Trenton again. Ever. I have everyone I will ever need in my life, right here in this room. Except for not meeting Mike, my life is complete as it is. The men at Rangeman along with Luis and Ella are my family," Stephanie said, looking around at everyone.

"Mike would be so proud of you, Stephanie. Frank told him about your career as a bounty hunter, and how it didn't end well. He was hoping all along for you get rid of that _**albatross of a business.**_ But, Mike also wanted you to have the freedom to go back there and make any changes you wanted," James told her.

Stephanie looked at everyone and said, " I decided not to go back to Vinnie's. I had told Lula and Connie I was tired of being their gossip fodder and their meal ticket as well. Let them all go to hell, as far as I'm concerned. I had stopped talking to them, except to get my files and checks anyway. No matter how hard they tried to interfere in my life. They even had called Joe on the sly to let him know when I was in the office. Trying to watch the drama in my life, when he showed up."

Hector and Manny were still shell shocked about what Stephanie had done for them.

Frank and Edna were smiling at the woman. Staring at Stephanie with all the love they had for her.

Just then, a call came in.

Somehow, Helen Plum had tracked down the letter that Edna had signed for. And was wanting to talk to the attorney of record, _**concerning the estate of Mike Figerola.**_

_**"Good afternoon, Mrs. Mazur, what can I help you with?" James asked into his speakerphone.**_ Keeping in mind Frank had told him earlier about his pending divorce, James just had to acknowledge _**that**_ fact.

"This is Mrs. Frank Plum, not Mazur. What's this I hear about a friend of mine, Mike Figerola? He sent some papers to my daughter and mother, do you know what they were about? I haven't seen either of them to get some answers. I was hoping you would be able to fill in the blanks for me," the voice over the phone said. "I don't know why Stephanie and Frank can't see I only want what's best for them. Getting her married to the Burg boy,_** who is willing to put up with her. And make her respectable."**_

"Mrs._** Mazur,**_ as Mr. Figerola's personal attorney, it is none of your business to know anything. Now, since you called me, what I can tell you is that he left you something in his will. In order to accept it, you will need to sign the papers giving up _**all your rights to his estate. Do you understand?"**_ James asked her.

"Of course, of course. How thoughtful of him, to remember me. When do you think I will receive this?" impatiently Helen waited for the answer.

"Today or tomorrow, someone will be by your house, Mrs. Mazur. Remember to sign the papers presented, in order to get _**what is coming to you. Your signature is required by law.**_" James said.

Hanging up the phone, James found everyone had a matching smile on their faces.

It matched his as well.

_**One dollar.**_

and

_**A signature...giving up rights to a fortune. **_

_**Mike knew Helen would be out for Stephanie's blood once this will became known. This way, his daughter would be protected from her wrath.**_

Couldn't happen to a nicer person.

James cleared his throat, "Well, Stephanie. I have for you the deeds to the properties and to Mike's home, already made out in your name. All you have to do is sign these papers for transfer of ownership. Once you do,_** all of this will become public knowledge. Mike was a well respected businessman. Just be prepared for the fall out, if you can.**_ Your money and stocks will take me a little while to get settled in court. Once Helen signs that paper, everything should be wrapped up soon after. Mike left his personal photo albums in my storage area. I can have my assistant get them for you before you leave here today. Do you have any questions? Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"To tell the truth, it's hard for me to realize I have a father as well as a daddy. Not to mention all of this," Steph said. Pointing to the paperwork, awaiting her signature. "It wasn't that long ago I was eating dinners at my daddy's house, not having money at all. Always wondering what kind of garbage I'd have to roll in to pay my rent. But thanks to Mike, now I do. Now that I know about him, maybe you and my daddy can tell me stories of him, once the dust has settled down from this."

"Grandma, what are your plans? Have you thought about your new house yet?" Stephanie asked her much-loved grandma. "What a pip! I think I will wait and take the bus down with Betty sometime soon to see it. Maybe I can get Frank here to go with me, make it a family party. What do you say, sonny?" Edna asked the man in question.

"I'm only hoping there is more than one bathroom, you ol' bat," Frank answered back. "Why on earth would I want to have a party with you and your friends. Juniak and I can go there as soon as he can get off work."

Stephanie was looking through the deeds and pictures of the homes she now owned; one struck her interest right away. Carlos saw her staring fixated at the paper in her hand. "Babe?" he asked her.

"What do you see, Babe?"

Handing the eye-catching photo to Ranger, Stephanie looked at him.

At everyone.

And said, "I see our future."

Scooping Stephanie and her pictures up in his strong arms, Carlos saw what captured her interest.

Direct oceanfront property. A house stood. From the pictures she was flipping through, Ranger saw what exactly his babe saw.

A home.

Five bedrooms.

Four bathrooms.

The master suite with a steam shower.

_**That alone would be worth it.**_

The view from the windows was breathtaking.

Guest houses on the property. Plenty of room for visitors.

Facing her lover, Stephanie looked him in the eye. Never minding the others watching the couple.

"Do you see what I see, Carlos?"

"Babe, it's perfect for us." Ranger replied.

James looked over their shoulders, a smile breaking out. "Ah yes, that was Mike's personal home. It's perfect for you both. Plus, Frank and Edna live right down the beach from you. Mike was hoping you would move in there, but didn't want to influence your decision. He already had a home office on the third floor. It would be perfect for your business, Carlos. And for the charity work I am sure Stephanie will help run, in his memory."

"Shall we all go to our new home?" Stephanie asked the group.

After farewell handshakes with James, the 'justice league' and her family left the office of Penderson & Penderson.

_**Let the drama begin.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**_

a/n dont know if the link will work to show you the new house via Mike or not...will see if Elaine can make it happen or not...

_**a/u...not mine.**_

thank you Elaine for all your help re reading the copies I sent to you...and that damn red pen of yours...geez. :)

_**Link to house;**_

www dot realtor dot com slash realestateandhomes-detail/3901-Boardwalk_Atlantic-City_NJ_08401_m62045-64367

Thanks also as well to Joann and Cindy Lou for taking the time to read this ahead of posting for me.

Ms. Em...cheeky grin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N. A "guest" wanted to know where Lester and Bobby were...since they didn't sign in, I thought this would catch their eye...since this is A/U I use the merry men I like the best, not those that are favorites of others. Simply put...they dont exist... It is A/U FOR MANY REASONS...**_

_**Postcards In The Mail.**_

_**Helen POV.**_

I have so many plans already made, once that damn mail shows up.

**If it ever shows up, that is.**

"Expect it in two days," was what I was told.

It's been **two weeks now.**

**No mail whatsoever.**

**I even tried calling back to that attorney. **

**No return call.**

Finally **something** Stephanie did was going to pan out for me.

I couldn't believe the article in the **Trenton Times Newspaper.**

**Who Inherit's Tycoon's Property?**

It went on to say about Mike Figerola and asked the question just **who** was getting ready to inherit what he had.

There was a mention of someone in Trenton becoming wealthy. I never heard from Mike since that day, funny he was living out east this whole time.

Just think, it would be all mine. I'd have money **of my own, for a change.**

No more asking Frank for money for a dress.

Or a hat.

No more making do with what I was allowed each week. I had been taking money from the groceries , just to buy my 'medicine'. Lord knows Frank wouldn't know an inferior cut of pot roast if it hit him over the head.

**Who cares whose money I have?**

**Frank's or Mike's.**

**Mike's or Frank's.**

Property.

Stocks and Bonds.

**Ever time I looked at Stephanie, I saw Mike.**

**I just couldn't help seducing him. ** When he showed up on the doorstep, he took my breath away with his good looks. And mother leaving to do errands that day, was just icing on the cake.

I never expected her to catch me, naked in the bed I shared with Frank. I just got carried away. And, when I found out I was pregnant from that day, my mother gave me hell from that moment forward. ** Oh, she knew all right. And moved into my house to make sure Stephanie was raised right.** I couldn't help myself for letting her cry a little bit longer, than I did with Valerie.

Or let her stay in her playpen for the day.

But, once my mother moved in, all that changed.

Stephanie became **Edna's daughter.**

**The daughter I never wanted.**

It was just like there were two families living under one roof. I just happened to be the **biological mother to both.**

Never a real mother in any sense of the word to show Stephanie I even loved her. At all.

Stephanie's blue eyes were Mike's.

That laughter, well that was sure from Mike. It was throaty and beautiful when it was coming from him.

And don't get me started on Stephanie's personality.

It was just like Mike's. Loud and out going.

I just wish that both of my girls took after me.

But at least I have Valerie.

Valerie was always the apple of my eye. **From birth till now. **

She let her first husband run away with that home wrecker.

But, she rebounded nicely with Albert. Having girls is a cross she will have to bear. **Just like my cross to bear was Stephanie.**

I can't find Frank or my mother. Or Stephanie for that fact.

I drove to Haywood Street, intent on finding Stephanie. I was even **turned away from there, can you believe it?** That restraining order I got that night, turned into being a night I wouldn't soon forget.

Me, Helen Mazur Plum, turned away the minute I tried to walk in the building.

Frank had moved his stuff out, all courtesy of that "man's" company.

**Rangeman.** What kind of a name is that anyway?

I couldn't believe Frank wasn't coming back. After all we had been married for all these years. What is one slip up in a marriage anyway? Sure, I was going to ask him to forgive me, maybe. Over a pot roast dinner. But instead, Joseph was over for dinner when it happened.

We both had to bear witness to everything. Joe Juniak was there, grinning like the fool he is. I know he knows for a fact where Frank and everyone else is. I just haven't been able to get him on the phone to tell me.

**A moving Van.**

**And those disgusting men of Stephanie's.**

**Moved everything Frank and my mother owned out of the house. ** I had to borrow money from Joseph to keep my utilities on. **In the name of Helen Mazur.**

It is always **always the man whose name is on bills.**

**It's the man who brings home the money. It's the man who has the job.**

Just because I made a 'mistake' in my marriage, didn't give Frank the right to move out. After all that mistake resulted in Stephanie, didn't it?

He should be thankful to even have her. Even if his best friend is the daddy? Its the thought that counts, right?

I had arranged for all my groceries to be delivered, never mind the expense.

I didn't want to miss the messenger, whenever he came.

**Maybe today will be the day...I can only hope.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Meantime, while Helen is waiting..._

_**Edna's Revenge;**_

_**The Postcards...**_

The burg was on fire.

Rife with rumors about _**certain people.**_

Edna had made good on her promise to let the Burg know all about her daughter, Helen Mazur.

_**Take a stack of postcards.**_

_**A roll of Stamps.**_

_**Edna, Frank, Stephanie and even Ranger helped address the postcards to the Chambersburg area.**_

_**And a few places in between as well.**_

Helen and being unfaithful.

Helen being unfaithful while her husband was not at home.

After talking it over with Steph, Carlos and Frank, Edna was having a field day.

Ranger knew it was Edna's **own 'mission' in life** to make Helen's life hell.

Edna had moved for good out of Trenton, but no one knew where.

**Lock, stock and barrel** right into her side of the home she now shared with Frank.

Stephanie had made sure her grandma was comfortable, money wise. And set aside a sum of cash to supplement what Mike had left her.

Stephanie even took it upon herself to make the same arrangements for her daddy. Now all the both of them had to do was simple; **enjoy life.**

Frank and Edna's home had enough room in it to let her bestie Betty have her own suite as well, complete with her own bathroom.

Life couldn't get better for Edna in any way.

Just as...

**Life couldn't get worse for Helen Mazur.**

Helen and Joe were on their own mission to track down Stephanie and Frank.

Not to mention Edna.

It all started at Mass. Of all places, Helen had walked in with Angie Morelli.

_**Catching their eye...a postcard...**_

The church bulletin board. **Why did Helen take another man to her bed while Frank Plum was serving our country?**

For the first time in her life, Helen was being _**the one talked about.**_ Laughed about. Pointed at wherever she went in Trenton.

It seemed like to Helen, ever place she went, a postcard was already there...

Sal's meat market. **Ask Helen Mazur Plum why she only has one daughter.**

No wonder folks were pointing and snickering directly at her.

Giovicchini's deli. **Helen Mazur Plum should have chosen her meat wisely.**

Angie Morelli got her own postcard. **Why does Helen Mazur Plum insist she has two daughters, when we all know she only has one?**

Even her favorite liquor store had a postcard. Posted right by the front door, so all the customers could see it. **Why can't Helen admit she was a slut when her husband was off fighting in 'Nam?**

Helen was having her groceries and 'medicine' delivered. Humiliation at it's finest, wouldn't you say?

Her phone was ringing off the hook.

Even going to the mailbox, caused the neighbor's to point and snicker at Helen Mazur Plum.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Valerie couldn't get over the fact that she was really an only child. To Valerie, even being a half sibling to Stephanie made more sense to her. Than even thinking they were really sisters.

Complete Opposites. In every way.

Valerie had gotten her own postcard in the mail. **How many daughters does Helen Mazur Plum really have?**

Much like she dreamed about all her life. After all, it was Valerie, who could "do no wrong", according to Helen.

But to find out her mother was **unfaithful** just struck her as wrong. **Really wrong**. Frank had been talking to Valerie and Albert once or twice a week. Letting them both know he was alright and with Edna. He never gave clues as to where he was living.

And, ever Sunday they came to Trenton to have dinner out and about with Val and her family. Never letting it slip where they were meeting until the last minute. No spies for Morelli or Helen ever could find them.

Money was donated so the girls could go to college. Locked into a trust, held by the bank in Trenton. Albert and Valerie were able to relax their finances now. Money she had been saving for the girl's education, now went for household items they desperately needed.

Valerie had had Mary Lou over for coffee, to compare notes.

A new home for Mary Lou and Lenny's family was purchased and deeded over to the couple. The house was in a gated community, secured by Rangeman.

And now, Helen was on a mission to keep Valerie chained to her any way she could.

Her cell phone almost danced in anger every time Helen called.

Or showed up for dinner, **at Valerie's home.**

Sometimes, she even had Morelli with her. Like a dog with a bone, those two were intertwined almost like they were the couple. Instead of **looking** for Frank and Stephanie, both had become obsessed with finding out just where **everyone was living.**

**Frank.**

**Edna.**

**Stephanie.**

**and **

**Ranger, just gone...**

Morelli still was pulling his shifts, when he wasn't looking for his **'cupcake'.** Never figuring out that no meant no.

No marriage.

No "boys missed you".

Never mind no one had heard from Stephanie, much less seen her since that fateful day.

Just like no one had seen Manoso out and about in Trenton either.

**No one knew, just where Stephanie and Ranger were living.**

**It was almost like they left Trenton.**

**For Good.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Morelli had wanted to use his brain, he could have figured out that Ranger and Stephanie did leave Trenton for good. Somedays Ranger conferenced in on the morning meeting via Skype. Most of the time, he was choosing to do other things with his life. It was time to pay it forward himself.

**Reorganizing the power structure of Rangeman was keeping him busy.**

Moving Hector and Manny into their own guesthouse on the property gave a sense of family to them was being kept busy reorganizing the office, and dealing with the fall out of the will left by Mike Figerola.

Tank was more than earning his Co-CEO paycheck and title now. More money than he ever dreamed of possible was now his.

Ella and Luis were now interviewing couples. To help take the burden off their shoulders. Travel and a new home awaited them for however long they wanted. Other property had been bought perfect for the couple. New bank accounts as well, were waiting their first withdrawls.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The deed to Plum Bail Bonds in his pocket, Tank and his body guards of Junior and Ram took off to let Vinnie and his 'employee's in on a little secret; **Vinnie was going back to being a bounty hunter. **Either that, or sign over his shares of the office directly to Rangeman.

Tank had grown weary of Lula and Connie as well.

He himself had walked in on them talking about Stephanie.

And had heard them personally badger her about her 'love life' when it comes to Ranger. Hearing Connie on the phone to Joe, telling him that Stephanie had just pulled up to get her files.

Which led to the eruption of the drama Morelli always caused her.

**Some friends Stephanie had, right?**

**It would be such a pleasure to settle this, once and for all.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n not mine...A/U**

**many thanks to those that are reading along...I had become obsessed with this story a year ago as Cindy Lou and Joann know...and here it is. Thanks to Elaine for helping me make it readable...and the girls for reading ahead.**

**and the line I used for the postcard zinger...along with hector and manny having their own space... **

**Nod of the head in appreciation to you readers.**

**Fist Bump to Ms. Em...**

**Guess what is coming on Friday? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter whatever this number is.

**No More...**

Tank pulled up his Escalade, right up front of the bond's office and waited. He waited for the show he knew was going to happen.

He saw Connie already on her phone. The bugs on the office phone let him hear directly just who she was talking to.

"Joe, it's Connie. Rangeman is here. Can you get over here to find out **where Stephanie is?** You can still show up. There isn't a restraining order against you being here. At least not that I am aware of."

"I'm stuck on desk duty, Connie. **Juniak wants to see me, something about a postcard the TPD just got in the mail," **Morelli replied.

"Whatever Joe," and a click was heard letting Tank know the call ended.

Looking in his rearview mirror, Tank saw his men pull up.

Lula was sitting on the couch, eating her donuts as usual.

**It was show time.**

Vinnie Plum was sitting in his office, sweating. He got a call, telling him on his answering machine to be here for a meeting with his **silent partner.**

And it was Harry's voice telling him to be there. Vinnie had to tell Harry about taking on a partner, the books were messed up too bad. No money was coming in to the house for Lucille to spend. Her credit cards were declined at the store.

Hoping his silent partner was a man that extended credit; he was stunned to see the men of Rangeman in his office.

Imposing.

Looking larger than life.

Standing at Parade Rest.

" Wh-wha-what can I do for you, Tank?" was all Vinnie could stutter out. "I was expecting a client. Whatever you want, you need to come back." he finished saying.

**"Guess who your silent partner is, Vinnie?" Tank said with a sneer.**

**"And, guess who is gonna be the bounty hunter now?" everyone heard Tank say.**

Lula reacted much the way Tank had expected. "Hold on here. I'm the bounty hunter here. I go after the bonds now that **she's **not around." Tank held Lula's eye contract. "Not anymore. You and Connie are fired. **Rangeman now owns the bonds office. It's Rangeman that is taking over. And it's Vinnie that is going to be going after the low bonds. As far as we are concerned, you both are on your own for a job."**

Connie sputtered out, " My **family** got this job for me. Do they know about this **change of ownership?** You can't just throw me out. I do too much here for Vinnie."

Tank stalked right over to where Connie was seated. Behind her desk. "**What exactly do you do here, Connie? Besides call Morelli about Stephanie? You don't file. All you do is write checks. Anyone with a high school education can do that. Get your nail polish, your soap opera magazines and don't forget to leave the cell phone that belongs to this office here as well. Matter of fact, I want it now. And for your information, **_**spin it anyway you want to your 'family'. I could give a shit less."**_ Holding out his hand, Tank watched Connie turning pale. She handed the phone to him. And started boxing up her things, under the eyes of Rangeman.

For once, Lula had nothing to say. For a minute anyway.

"This ain't right. I been tryin' to get the bonds here. It ain't my fault no one comes with me. You won't let me a pop a cap at them. What do you expect me to do?" Lula asked.

Hands on her hips.

Tank locked eyes with Lula, telling her "**get your crap and get out. Low bond's are now Vinnie's."** Swinging his glare to the ferret-faced man, Tank said, "Those files that are out need to be brought in by their date. Get busy. Bring your body receipt to Rangeman. **Plum Bail Bonds no longer is open."**

Lula's eyes grew hard. "This ain't right. I don't have somewhere else to go. What do I do now?"

Tank thought about Lula.

She had tricked him into thinking they were engaged.

Used Stephanie for her own personal meal ticket.

Gossiped about his friend behind her back.

Tank replied, " **Frankly Lula, I don't give a damn**."

Ram stood by Connie's desk.

Clipboard in hand.

Making sure she only took what Tank listed.

Nail polish. Cotton balls.

Magazines.

Her purse.

While Junior had been changing the locks. Talking to the control room. Vinnie watched them.

" Where do I go to work? I need an office to work from." Vinnie said to Tank. "Oh, didn't I tell you? There's a storage room on the first floor at Rangeman. Be there at seven tomorrow morning. The files will be there already waiting for you. You also will be responsible for all your own filing. As well as turning in your body receipts to me, personally." Tank replied.

Cal showed up, and with a few more Rangeman removed the sign that said **Plum Bail Bonds.**

**Two folks out of a job. **

Connie and Lula were escorted off the property. To their cars. Watching them drive away, each could see Tank with a big grin on his face.

**And Vinnie Plum had skips to catch.**

**Starting with Eula needing a ride in his caddy.**

**Today.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Morelli, care to explain this **postcard**?" Juniak said. Smacking Morelli in the face with it.

Bending over, Morelli read;

**Why is Joseph Morelli obsessed with someone he can't have?**

Another postcard flew across the room.

**What is REALLY going on between Helen Mazur and Joseph Morelli?**

Joe noticed the handwriting.

**Manoso's.** Familiar writing. Short. To the point.

Morelli was unable to meet the Police Chief's glaring eyes.

Now, more than ever Morelli was still determined to find Stephanie Plum. If it was the last thing **he ever did.**

**"I have a new restraining order for you Morelli. It was just handed down. You are to not step foot onto the property that was formerly Plum Bail Bonds. It is now Rangeman Property. Camera's have been installed. Patrols are in the area," Juniak told him.**

Morelli just sat there. Another source had dried up on him.

Now what?

Clenching his jaw in anger, Morelli stood up and nodded on his way out the door.

Restraining order in hand. He could add it to the one he already had. Right?

Time to visit Helen again. Maybe she found out something.

Morelli could only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Helen just knew today was the day.

The day her money came.

**What would be the first thing she bought?**

**A new dress?**

**How about that new hat Macy's was advertising?**

She sighed. Helen never left the house anymore. **Thanks to Stephanie. Not to mention her mother.**

The postcard at the church was done in Edna's handwriting.

The one Angie got...that was from Frank.

Valerie's postcard was from Stephanie.

Helen's own postcard had come yesterday. Addressed to Helen Mazur.

In unfamiliar handwriting.

**How do you like being the one talked about?**

**Laughed about?**

**How does it feel, not leaving your home?**

**Are you hiding in shame?**

Whose handwriting was this one from?

Surely Joe would know, right?

Maybe Helen could take him out for a nice dinner at Rossini's. **Once the money came that is.**

After all, he was practically the man of the house.

**Until Frank came back.**

Helen and Morelli had fallen into a alliance of sorts.

Both were living in **Denial land**.

**Denial land** is a pleasant place.

The sun is always out. The wind caresses your face, soft like a lover's touch.

One in which all your dreams come true.

Like being married to Stephanie. That was **Morelli's Denial Land.**

What was Helen's? Why, **Helen's Denial Land** was simple.

She had money. Frank and Valerie.

The pot roast was perfect. Everyone was sooo happy in **Helen's world.**

**No mother. No Stephanie.**

**Plain and Simple.**

Helen knew that Frank knew all about Mike.

And the day Stephanie was created.

He should be happy to have her, right?

Lord Knows, Helen wasn't happy having her. Seeing her day in and day out. Almost drove Helen to an even higher rage.

But now, she loved Stephanie.

After all, she was getting Mike's money.

Walking into the kitchen, Helen got out her bottle of Vodka from the freezer.

And drank it straight down.

Opening up her newspaper, Helen shrieked.

The headline caught her eye...

**Plum Bail Bonds Closed.**

Rangeman, Inc. is now the majority owner of the business, started by Vinnie Plum.

**Again, Stephanie won.**

Her 'men' now owned a Plum business.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

"Morelli."

"Son, it's your mother. Can you come by here? I got a disturbing phone call from your second cousin on your Aunt's side of the family," Angie Morelli said.

"Sure mom, I'm just pulling up," Joe told his mother. Walking into the house a few minutes later, Morelli was seen leaving **just as quick with his jaw clenched and a cherry red face.**

The words of Angie Morelli echoing in his brain.

Round and round they went.

He knew he had family around Jersey. After all the Morelli clan is Italian and large.

_**"Thank Christ for small favors,"**_ Joe whispered to himself.

Morelli had found the **yellow brick road after all.**

_**He found our babester couple. **_

_**Living right down the road somewhere. In Atlantic City of all places.**_

_**No address.**_

_**Just a sighting of them.**_

_**Heading into the courthouse...**_

_**Marriage licenses were issued at courthouses...**_

_**"Better haul ass," Joe said outloud...**_

_**Pulling his SUV to the Plum house, Joe **_sat and watched...

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**_

Guess who was coming up the sidewalk of the **Helen** Mazur household?

The mail carrier.

With a clipboard.

And an electronic pen.

**With an envelope.**

Helen couldn't restrain herself. She threw open the door and damn near tackled the man.

Scribbling ' Helen Plum' in a hurry.

"Wait!" The mailman said.

"I need _**Helen Mazur to sign for this envelope, " the mailman told her. **_

**"That's me..." Helen sputtered out.**

**"I'm sorry. I need proof that your name matches your face. Do you have a drivers license with you? Photographic proof?" **He continued on.

Helen stomped her foot in anger. **" I haven't had time to get my name changed. I only got served with divorce papers a couple of weeks ago. Give me that! It's mine. Mine, I tell you, " Helen was shrieking at the poor mailman.**

**"Ma'am, when you get proof that is you. You can then come to the **_**main branch of the**_** Trenton Post Office to pick it up. Have a good day," he said to Helen.**

Helen stood there.

In disbelief. No one walks away from Helen Plum.

Till Now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

Rushing up the sidewalk, Morelli almost ran over the mailman.

Who was in a hurry himself to get the hell away from Helen.

"Joseph stop him. Stop the mailman," Helen was sobbing, almost incoherent with rage.

"Never mind that. I know where** "Cupcake and Manoso are living," **Joe told the still angry woman in his arms.

"**There goes my money..." Helen wailed...**

**and fainted away.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**see you monday!**

**cheeky grin.**

**Thanks to Elaine and her red pen...and Cindy Lou and Joann for their thoughts. I got Ms. Em to smile so it's all good.**

**not mine. A/U.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I have no idea on Chapter Number here...**_

**Around Town...**

The population of Trenton is double that of Atlantic City.

And yet, Morelli and Helen Mazur Plum (as she insisted her name was) couldn't find Stephanie and 'that man'. No matter where they looked.

And, to top it off Helen still didn't have the proper identification.

First, she had to get a copy of her birth certificate. **Check.**

Helen even had her divorce papers clutched in her hand.

**But, what she messed up on was changing her name on her social security card. **

For whatever reason, only known to Helen, she filled in Plum **for her last name. **

She had her copy of the application. Already mailed a week ago, for her new copy.

**But, it was in the name of Helen Plum. Not Helen Mazur.**

Another roadblock in getting the money. The money that would change her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Helen and Joe had different agenda's.

Morelli took two weeks off to find his 'cupcake.' Without pay. Surely he was a good enough police officer to find her in that time frame. Or so he thought. All the information he had was that Stephanie had been spotted with that 'bounty hunter.' Going up the courthouse steps.

What a dummy.

Helen's agenda was completely opposite. Helen was all about the money. Forms to fill out. And refill out. Time wasted that she could have been spending her money instead of waiting for the mailman to deliver her card.

In the meantime, Helen had to borrow money. Bills were being racked up all over town. No matter that Frank left her in financial good standing. Her credit cards were cut off. And she had to apply on her own for the first time. Helen finally dreaded the mailman as all her applications had **DENIED** written across the top.

Finally, she took her car title into a place called Loan Max. And borrowed against the car. The Buick. In Helen Plum's name. The company denied the request. **Legal ID** was required. Something Helen didn't have. Angie Morelli saw her walking in the door.**This piece of gossip was too good to ignore. So Angie pulled her car over to watch and wait.**

Within ten minutes, Helen was leaving. Steaming mad, judging by her red face. Angie noticed Helen's thin narrowed lips. Always had reminded her of Chicken Lips.

**Not even bothering to follow Helen, Angie just let her fingers do the dialing while parked in the car. Being the Burg worthy woman she was, Angie was able to multi task a conference call with her own posse'.**

Now the Burg was really talking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lula couldn't believe being turned down.

Again.

She was desperate to get a job. The clerk just read over her application for unemployment.

**Plum Bail Bonds. **

**Her last job. **

**Fired. **

**"**Now Lula, we can try to file this today. To see **if **you even qualify for benefits. But you need to understand the guidelines here have changed. **Now,** folks are required to be looking for a job while waiting on unemployment," the clerk told her.

"Have you considered a fast food restaurant? What about Cluck in the Bucket? I know they had a help wanted sign for fry cook in the window," she asked Lula.

Moving restlessly in her chair, Lula replied to her question. " Well, you see here, I was a file clerk and a part time bounty hunter. I need action. Something to do with myssself. I even tried that Sebring's bail bonds office, but they refused to hire me. Said I was more trouble than I was worth. I even mentioned I had worked with Stephanie Plum as her partner. They just laughed their fool heads off at me."

" What about Rangeman? The company was taken over by them, surely they might keep you," the clerk told her.

"No, they was the one's to fire me. Don't you see? I need a job. It's hard work keepin' this figure I's got," Lula was getting agitated.

"Cluck in the Bucket is your best bet then. But you need at least ten job contacts **per week to show me. While you wait to see if you even get approved for benefits,"** the clerk told her.

Huffing, Lula stood up. And sighed her displeasure. "How soon will I know if I qualify or not? I's got to eat you know," Lula asked her.

"In a few weeks. I still have to investigate **if you have just cause to even file for unemployment.** Have a good day," Lula heard.

Life was getting tougher for Lula that was for sure. The help wanted section was in her purse, already filled with places X'd out. Where she had already been.

Lula wondered why Connie wasn't returning her phone calls. After all, they had been bff's like forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Let's get married. This week, Carlos. I don't need or want a big affair. It's time, don't you think?" Stephanie asked her man. She had put her hand on his bare chest. Right over his heart. "We already have the license, so why wait?" were the words coming from Stephanie.**

**Ranger moved his hand to cover hers. His dark brown eyes grew misty at the thought of finally marrying his babe. Taking her hand to his mouth, and pressing a kiss to it. He tucked Stephanie into his broad chest and snuggled her close. "I don't want to be without you either babe," telling her softly all his dreams he had for their future. Soft moans could be heard from their bedroom.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Our couple had started tackling all that Mike had left her. Stephanie was very wealthy it turned out. And both of them had their own separate affairs to keep them busy, but yet not apart from each other. Mike's office in the loft became **_**their office.**_

**Instead of Rangeman, Carlos now helped Stephanie on her 'own mission.' She was determined to help those closest to her.**

**Rangeman had been streamlined to where unless it was an emergency, he was no longer involved in the day to day operations. **

Mary Lou and Valerie's family had been regular visitors to Stephanie and Ranger's new home in Atlantic City. Since Frank was no longer in Trenton, there was no need to stay away. They each had Rangeman cell phones as well, and called the office to let them know about leaving town to go and visit. Making sure they weren't followed sometimes was tricky. Since Morelli had time on his hands, he was everywhere. Trying to find information out about Stephanie's location.

Morelli one on occasion followed Mary Lou and Lenny. **Tried** being the word. Lenny had alerted Tank about the car following him.

Tank told him "no worries." And Morelli found himself following the wrong SUV.

Morelli pulled the car over and after being told to 'get out of the car' out popped Hal and Junior.

"Something we can help you with, Officer?" Junior asked. "You wanted us out of the car, right?" Hal asked a purple faced Morelli.

Stalking back to his own car, Morelli just glared at the men as he drove off. Once again being thwarted by Rangeman.

Not a good day for Joe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Helen was in a rage, finding out Valerie and her family were moving. **To somewhere she wasn't invited. **She had found out when one of her 'friends' from the Burg let her know the moving van was in Valerie's driveway. Helen hadn't been keeping in touch with Valerie; at least not like she used to. Helen had been caught up in her own world. Of paperwork and forms to fill out.

So, it caught Helen by surprise when _finally_ caught up with her oldest daughter. Her own "pride and joy" was how she described Valerie to people.

"What do you mean, you are leaving Trenton for good?" Helen asked her. Not believing her friend's call at all. "Albert has been invited to join a practice out of town. It's a good opportunity for my family. The girls can make new friends. Face it Mother, you are obsessed with something you don't have. Ever since Steph and Grandma left Trenton, it's all about money for you," Valerie told her.

Valerie had finally grown a backbone. And was content in her life. She realized at last what a downer her own mother was. An adulteress. Someone who had become a jealous and obsessed woman. Not the caring, loving mother who raised her. Val hadn't seen her mother in weeks. It was such a shock to see her now. Bags under her eyes, no makeup on. Her clothes wrinkled and hair unwashed. **What the hell had happened to her mother?**

Now all that Valerie felt for her mother was pity. "Mom, have you taken a good look in the mirror lately? You need to take a bath. You are smelly and look awful. And because of what, exactly? Your clothes are wrinkled, and when was the last time you even put on makeup? You have become someone **I used to know.** Why have you let yourself go like this?"

Helen put her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Honestly Valerie, don't come running to me when I get my inheritance from Mike. You make think you are having a good life by moving. Just remember this; you leave me here in Trenton alone, don't come darken my doorstep again."

"From a dead man that you **cheated on daddy with?** That's what all this is about? For pity's sake's mom, if anyone deserves anything from him, **it would be Stephanie," **Valerie said. Her own temper coming out.

Helen yanked open her car door, slammed it shut and sped off. Out of her **only daughter's **life for good. Too bad she didn't know that the Kloughn family was moving to Atlantic City themselves. Helen would have found out that what used to be the Plum family was now all together. If only she would have asked.

**Without her.**

**And happy.**

**Just the way it should be.**

A wedding was in the planning stages now, and Valerie wouldn't miss this for the world. **Finally ** sisters. Not to let anyone named Helen Mazur tear their relationship apart ever again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**A/N**. not mine. And of course you know this is **A/U** right? I mean, where else are you gonna see Helen get what's coming to her, which is basically **not a damn thing**. Everyone knows I personally live to drive both Morelli and Helen crazy...with each story I write.

And thanks to **Elaine** I can do so. As it's her and her wonderful red pen that make this readable. **Joann **and **Cindy Lou ** have thrown their ideas in the mix, and it's reflected in this story as well. Look for **Clyde** to make a special appearance, thanks to **Proudofyoubabe (Elaine)** for sharing him.

For those who ask who **Ms. Em is...it's Emelie Martel...**you should totally check her new story out...**Another Woman In His Life.**

thanks to you wonderful readers...even those that favorite this story of mine and don't leave a review. much appreciated.

see you Wednesday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Plans Coming Together.**

Ranger, Manny, Frank and Hector had taken Stephanie's advice to heart...**enjoy life.**

Which was why the four men had Lenny and Joe Juniak with them, fishing. Lenny had rented the guys a nice fishing boat. Big enough for anyone who wanted to have some fun in the water. Courtesy of Stephanie's unlimited bank card. James Penderson had joined the fellas for the day. Telling stories of old times, relaxing and kicking back. Having a beer or three. Who really counted anyway? Even Tank took a day off, leaving the office in the hands of Hal and Ram. Luis joined them. Now that he and Ella had moved to Atlantic City it gave the couple time to relax as well.

While the men were fishing, Stephanie, Mary Lou and Ella were putting finishing touches on the wedding plans. Edna was staying with her friend Betty at one of the casino's. Hoping to ride a lucky streak on the slots. Everyone had gotten a chuckle when Lenny told of Morelli following them, and how Tank had a SUV already in the area. Identical to Lenny's.

Juniak had caught everyone up on the station gossip. Morelli's obsession with Stephanie's whereabouts was growing epic. He had gotten a tip about the courthouse sighting, and now was loitering around Atlantic City. Seems like he has his own informants living there. **When he wasn't helping Helen out with her endless paperwork.** Eddie, Carl and Big Dog were now on a cruise along with their families. Stephanie had really paid if forward, just like she wanted to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mike had another building in Atlantic City. His outline for it was specific; make it a teenage hangout for after school. He had left a list of donors already on board with the project.

But for right now, it was a old empty building that used to house a **diner. **Still coated in grease. Still having the formica tables and stools at the counter.

Stephanie dragged her family and friends into her plotting. Ella, Valerie and Mary Lou quickly got on board with the idea.

**Why not recreate the diner where it all started? It would be perfect for their wedding.**

**As long as no one found them in the meantime.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ranger POV.**

Tank had volunteered some of the men to help me with my plans for the diner. Of course, Edna decided she would 'help' as well. Laughing at our discomfort, Steph pulled her Grandma in a different direction.

Tank also told me that Morelli was getting closer to finding out just where we lived. Even going to the property department at the courthouse to do searches on the Figerola estate. Frank and I knew we couldn't hold him off for much longer. But with Juniak in our corner, all of a sudden Morelli was needed off his vacation.

Helen also was getting closer to getting what Mike had left her.** One dollar.** I can't imagine what she will do once Morelli and her find us. Fireworks for sure. But, like always I have a plan in place for just them.

Atlantic City had many casinos that wanted Rangeman help. Too many casinos to patrol and not enough security firms in the area to help monitor everything.

With one hand washing the other so to speak, I met the man in charge of everything. Taking Juniak and Hector with me. Manny stayed back at the house with Steph.

**Clyde Barrow wore many hats. One being Justice of the Peace. And a deputy to the Chief.** Clyde's wife Bonnie was in charge of the female prisoners that were being transported to court. Bonnie's other job was writing the wedding column in the Atlantic City paper called The Press.

Who knew meeting Clyde would help me kill two birds with one stone? I gave my copy of the restraining order to Clyde and his fellow officers. Pertaining to Helen and Morelli. Pictures included. Just in case they were spotted 'in the area' so to speak of. And Rangeman had an idea to start a small security firm, based on what the Casinos needed.

Bonnie had met Edna and Betty over the slot machine, figures. Edna could make a friend of everybody she met. Edna had clued Bonnie in on the secrecy we needed. Telling her about Morelli doing the searches at the library on the death of Mike. And all his property he held at the time.

He was getting closer to the details, and we needed to slow him down any way we could. Just so happens the microfilm holding that piece of information had 'already been checked out.' Damn, I love Edna. Sometimes. **When she is leaving my ass alone that is.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Stephanie's POV... brought to you by the mind of Joann; aka got2bababefan...**

The guys had spent weeks turning the building into an exact replica of Chuck's Café where Ranger and I met. It would be small and intimate but fun. A reminder of a special place for us. Ella had helped with the hiring the caterers and the menu. That is where we deviated from Chuck's; the menu would consist of Cuban foods and deserts. There weren't many Cuban restaurants in the area and I wanted to make sure that Carlos would be able to enjoy the foods he had grown up with for our special day.

.The diner was complete.

The counters were white with black flecks in the formica. Floors were black and white tiles. Carlos had made sure that the tables and counters matched with black and white vinyl seats.

The tables were set for the reception dinner with the same plain white china plates that had the name of the diner on them. There were menus which told the reception menu. The only difference was these menu's didn't have a layer of grease on them. We didn't want to be that authentic.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**In Trenton...**_

"Damn Vinnie, what's happened to you?" Joyce asked her former animal lover. "I never see you anymore."

"Quit your nagging, Joyce. It's hard enough doing the bounty hunter gig. I don't need you and my wife breathing down my neck," Vinnie snarked.

After bringing his first two FTA's in, Vinnie was taking a break. In Pino's of all places. Back in a secluded booth, looking tired and frazzled. Vinnie's nerves were on edge. Being a bounty hunter was tough work. Turns out after Eula was 'escorted' back to jail, Vinnie had to disinfect his car seats. Too bad he forgot about Norvil being next. It took Lucille ten minutes to quit laughing over the dried egg in his greasy hair. Or the tomato stains on his polyester shirt.

Finally cleaned up and ready to go get his next batch of skips. Vinnie decided on a sub. Seeing Joyce there in her black leather boots and outfit to match brought him to life for the first time. **Damn!**

How he missed her. And all the nooners in his office. With and without her. It paid to be boss back then. Now all he was getting was minimum wage. And no benefits at all. He even had to use the gym and gun range. Is this what it was like to be run by Rangeman?

Yes. That was the answer.

"You find out anything for me yet?" Vinnie asked Joyce.

"I called some folks in Atlantic City. So far they have been traced to a neighborhood on the beach. Seems like Frank and Edna are living large these days. What are you going to do with that information?" Joyce asked.

"I'm gonna tell Morelli all about it. Especially if Edna and Frank are there, Stephanie can't be too far away from them. He can take that information and shove it up his hairy ass, for all I care. But these skips, some of them I need a hand on. And Morelli can come through for me, one way or the other," Vinnie replied.

**"You sure about that, Vinnie?" **Tanks booming voice seemed to echo around the room. "I don't think you'll be able to call anyone, much less Morelli."

Seeing just **who** was with Tank, Vinnie gulped. Suddenly the scared looking ferret-faced man **wet his pants.**

Giving the man in polyester a hard stare. Ram. Junior. Cal. Binkie. "I think you need some mat time. Let's brush up on your skills, whatcha say there Vinnie?" Ram almost shoved Vinnie's face into the table when he clapped him on the back.

"Get out of here, Barnyard." Tank told Joyce.

"It's Barn**hart** to you," Joyce replied.

"Not from where I'm standing. I heard you and Vinnie had something to do with a duck once upon a time," Tank sneered back.

Watching Joyce stalk out of the resturant.

**"Now Vinnie, it's time you learned about Rangeman business staying Rangeman business. Let me show you how it's done. You can ride back with Junior and Binkie," **Tank said with a smirk.

"Take the long ways back to the office, boys. I need to get set up for what Vinnie has to go through," Tank said to the departing men.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Frank's POV.**

I had a date tonight.

A real pick her up and going out to dinner date. I had started talking to the teller at my new bank. One thing led to another, flirting and such. Next thing I knew, smack dab on my deposit slip was her phone number and last name.

Who am I to turn down such an invitation? It's been so long since I had the attention of a woman. Much less a beautiful woman like Monique Santos. Her green eyes just seemed to light up the room when ever I saw her. Always having a cheerful outlook on her day.

Steph researched her. Ms. Santos had never been married. Worked at the bank for a couple of years. Was offered a promotion in the office, which she turned down. Citing she wanted to have more interaction with the public.

That woman certainly could be my distraction.

I had found out that **any day** now, I could expect to see the bane of my existance, right along with the scurge of the burg, Morelli. It took Steph about an hour to make sure I wasn't going to carry my gun around. Just to shoot them both.

Penderson said any day now that the dollar for Helen would be arriving. And expect trouble as well. **Seems like a lot of things are happening any day now, dontcha think?**

Nothing less would do coming from those two. Both are a boil on my ass. Wish I had a needle to flick them off with.

**Hopefully, in a day or so, I will be walking my daughter down the isle.**

**To become Mrs. Carlos Manoso.**

**Then, let them find us. Who really cares?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N. not mine**

**A/U.**

**Thanks Elaine for letting Clyde and Bonnie come and chillax for awhile in this story. And for telling me about Bonnie and Clyde's last name of Barrow. And for your red pen...and for lots of things.**

**Joann, thanks for the diner part. hmmmm wedding soon that you wrote?**

**Cindy Lou, as always...many many thanks for your pov on this story.**

You could run from your past and your present, but never your future. And sooner or later, your future would become your present and past, and then there would be nothing left to run from.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Big Day Of Reckoning Has Arrived.**

**Ranger POV.**

Today was the day. The day of Reckoning for **everyone**. From the bugs placed in Helen's house, we knew the dollar had finally arrived.

_**Flashback...**_

_"I got here as soon as I could, Helen. This is it, eh? This envelope contains your__** future,**__ you know," Morelli's voice could be heard. He was as giddy as Helen was at that very moment. _

_"I know Joseph, it finally arrived. I was beginning to think I was going mad with all these damn forms to fill out. And, I __**finally **__got my loan on the car as well. Now, I can take this money and pay it off. __**And still have money to burn," **__Helen's voice was ringing with laughter._

_The sounds of the ripped envelope was all that was heard. _

_**End of Flashback...**_

Hector had slipped in quietly to place cameras all over Helen's home. From our big screen TV in the den, everyone saw the destruction "Hurricane Helen" left in her wake.

Dishes were shattered, all over her mantra of "**why me?"**

Pictures thrown up against the wall they had decorated. The curses coming out of her mouth, had Frank and Edna leaning forward not to miss a thing. Morelli was helpless to help calm her down. He ended up calling his mother over to help with Helen.

Finally, Helen was calm. Over some drinks Angie had poured them. In the glasses she found, still unbroken.

"**How could this happen to me? Mike left me one dollar. What will I do now? I need that money. The money that should have been mine. After all Stephanie is my daughter too..."**Helen was sobbing at the kitchen table. **Once Morelli picked it up from its side, that is. Helen had tipped it over in her anger.**

"Oh my God, I have to get a **job," **Helen said. "Or they will take my car. I haven't paid any of the bills. I just have to get to Frank. And **that daughter of mine. Stephanie owes me for this. For bringing her into this world. She would be nothing without me. **After all, I did give birth to her. Never mind, _I never wanted her. If my mother hadn't interfered, Stephanie wouldn't exist."_

Soothingly, like speaking to a child, Angie told her " Helen, just calm down. Joe tells me that once you find Stephanie and your family, you will all be together, isn't that right?"

Both ladies looked at Morelli, who was on his phone.

"**Thanks for the tip. I appreciate your help. Helen and I will be there shortly."**

"Ladies," Joe told them. "It looks like Stephanie and her 'thug' are getting married. I heard from one of my men that it's **any time now**. I suggest we take a **road trip as soon as possible. **I also heard that Mike left his entire estate and property to **Stephanie. **That is why you had to sign for the envelope. **You gave up all your rights the minute you signed Helen Mazur. No money legally is coming your way, Helen. **If we can stop this marriage, maybe I can get 'cupcake' to reconsider. And you and I won't have to worry about our future."

Helen moved like a woman possessed. Racing up the stairs to pack her clothes. Muttering to herself as she came down with her suitcase..."wait till I get my hands on that girl. I will shake her silly. She **will **give me my money. How could Mike leave her everything and me nothing at all?"

Everyone saw and heard Helen and Joe leaving the house at breakneck speed. "What if she's already married?" Helen's whine could be heard.

The camera's placed around Trenton kept up with the SUV, barreling around corners. Atlantic City was only a couple of hours away. **The diner was on the other side of town.**

**Hope traffic doesn't slow them down any.**

One camera had remained on Angie, on the front porch. Already dialing her posse'.

**Couldn't happen to a nicer woman.**

_In the meantime..._

**Stephanie POV...BROUGHT TO YOU BY Joann...**

I stood by Daddy in my knee length strapless chiffon wedding dress, it was flirty and swung when I walked. I had a black sash tied at the waist. I wore light make up, with the tan I had from the beach, who needed anything more. I had bare legs but the most amazing shoes, there was a sparkly buckle at my ankle and a 4" heel.

Daddy looked handsome in his suit, Monique was sitting with the guests waiting for him. He wore a black Armani suit that matched Carlos. Mary Lou walked down the "aisle" past the counter towards Carlos and his best man, Tank. She looked stunning in her black strapless satin knee length matron of honor dress. She had a white sash tied at her waist, a perfect contrast to my dress. Her shoes were black with a single sparkly strap they came to the elastic ankle strap with a 3" heel.

**Frank's POV.**

I stood beside my beautiful daughter, no matter what Helen said she was **my** daughter. I was so proud of her for bringing us all together and sharing her gift from Mike. We watched Mary Lou walk toward Carlos and Tank and I saw Stephanie's eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Pumpkin, you look stunning today and I know you made the perfect choice by marrying Carlos. I'm so proud of you and so incredibly happy to be a part of your day."

She just nodded, carefully holding her emotions in check to not ruin her make-up. Finally the wedding march started and I walked her down the aisle toward her destiny. As we made that slow walk, I thought about everything she's been through and how Helen always mistreated her. She was strong, beautiful and independent. What more could a father ask for?

**Clyde** began the ceremony as Edna looked on with tears in her eyes. They came to the part for the vows and the pair had written their own.

Carlos: "**Babe,**

I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration

I will be faithful and true to you

I will shower you with love

I commit myself to years of sharing myself with you

I will always encourage you to move in new direction.

I will strive to achieve my potential as a man.

You make me want to be a better man.

I will celebrate your progress toward your goals.

I give myself as I am and as I will be, and I do it for all of my life."

Stephanie; "**Carlos, my Ranger**

Today, tomorrow and for all the rest of my days,

I promise to stand beside you

To comfort you in times of illness

To dance with you in times of joy

To lift you up in times of sadness

To rejoice with you in times of health

and affection

Every joyous day, for the rest of our lives."

She placed his ring on his finger as he placed her ring on hers. Clyde then said "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride…"

Carlos pulled her to him and kissed her with every ounce of passion he had and that was the moment…

**End of Joann...**

**The door to the diner was flung open. Helen and Morelli were stuck in the doorway, each trying to get in first.**

**"What's the meaning of this, Stephanie?"** Helen shrieked. "How could you embarrass me like this? You need to come home with me right now and make this right."

Not to be left out, Morelli let his feelings be known. "Cupcake, you belong to me. It's only me that you'll be marrying." Spittle flying out of his mouth.

**Both Helen and Joe realized two things at the same time.**

**They were too late, judging by the passionate embrace of our Babe couple.**

**And, they were under arrest.**

**Clyde** already had his deputies placed in the diner. Waiting for this moment.

Handcuffs were wrapped around the wrists of the intruders.

**"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can or do say can be used against you in a court of law..."**

Clyde strode up to them. "You have violated your restraining orders. Now, you will see what it feels like to be in **my** jail. In **my town.**"

Helen's eyes found Frank. He was grinning at her, his arm wrapped around Monique. A beautiful woman.

Valerie's mouth hung open. She was almost in shock at seeing her mother. Red-faced, Helen was fuming mad.

Both her and Morelli had their hands secured behind them. Unable to express themselves in their usual ways. Arms flailing about. Screaming.

Edna was about to lose her teeth, she was cackling so hard with laughter.

And our favorite couple?

Why, they were in their favorite elevator pose.

Stephanie's back to Ranger's front.

His arms around her waist.

**Wedding rings glistening off their fingers.**

**"Welcome to Atlantic City," Ranger smirked at them both.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxEnd Of Storyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

**a/n hope you liked this a/u story of mine...**

**and what does steph do for the rest of her life anyway?**

**thanks to Elaine, Joann and Cindy Lou for helping out with red pen and your own POV.**

**fist bump to Ms. Em.**

**Who exactly is gonna bond out the partners-in-crime?**

**What is next for our Babe Couple?**

**When will Connie ever pick up the phone?**

**Where will Lula work?**

**Why am I ending this story?**

**How about you stay tuned for a sequel next week, and all your questions will be answered...**

**Cheeky grin. Happy Valentine's Day, Babe.**


End file.
